Mistakes
by ashleybee
Summary: Troy made a mistake, probably the biggest one of his life. But he'll do anything to get Gabby back. There's just one problem: Gabby has a new boyfriend. See inside for full trailer. Troyella ... R&R, please, no flames. ON HIATUS/HOLD.
1. Trailer

**A/N: This is just the trailer.**** Please note that I haven't actually seen HSM 3, but I know what happened at the end. So this story starts at the end of college. (So they're just about to graduate from college, not high school.**

--

**They had everything.**

_Shows Gabriella reaching up to brush away a lock of Troy's hair._

"I love you, Troy," she whispers.

_Shows Troy leaning in next to her ear._

"Not as much as I love you," he answers.

**They had a plan.**

_Shows Troy getting down on one knee._

"Gabby, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

_Shows Gabriella surprised before breaking into a grin._

"Yes, Troy!" she squeals, hugging him tightly.

**But then he made the biggest mistake of his life.**

_Shows Gabriella walking into Troy's dorm to find him kissing a blond girl._

"Troy?" she questions, tears threatening to spill.

_Shows Troy pulling back, looking slightly drunk._

"It's not what it looks like," he states.

_Shows Gabby shaking her head._

"Forget it, Troy, I never want to see you again."

**And it doesn't look like he's getting her back anytime soon.**

"Gabby?" Troy asks, knocking on her door.

_Shows another girl answering the door._

"Gabby left yesterday."

**But when she runs into trouble with her new boyfriend.**

_Shows another man hitting Gabby._

"Martin, please stop!" she cries.

**Who's going to save her?**

_Shows Troy pushing up her sleeve._

"Where did you get these?"

_Shows Gabby crying._

"I can't tell you. And I shouldn't even be here with you."

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"I'm always going to be here for you, Gabby."

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

"But you hurt me, Troy; you hurt me bad."

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

"Gabby, it's time to start thinking about yourself for a change."

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

"You need to get her back, man, right now."

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans.**

"Gabby, I love you like a sister, but what's happening to you?"

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

"Troy, she needs your help. And she needs it now."

**And introducing Nicholas Braun as Martin Benware**

"You know I hate doing this to you Gabby, but someone has to teach you a lesson."

**Mistakes. **

**Coming soon to a monitor near you.**

--

**A/N: So, this is just an idea for a story. If I get five reviews or more (I'd be so happy if I got like 10), then I'll write the first chapter for this. Don't worry, it'll be much longer than this since this is just the trailer, the idea type thing. So review!! (= And if anyone is really good at making youtube videos and wants to make a trailer for this, PM me. I would make one, but I suck at using iMovie. If I wind up continuing with this, (depends on how many reviews I get) I'll make a banner for the story.**

**P.S. Nicholas Braun was in Minutemen if anyone was wondering.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I actually only have four reviews, but I really wanted to post the first chapter in hopes that it would generate some more reviews because it's an actual chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

--

"You like it?" Gabriella asked, spinning around in the black and white dress. It was black on top and white on bottom, with a bow resting in the middle.

"Like it? I love it!" Sharpay exclaimed, grinning at her friend, "Troy is going to drop dead when he sees you."

Gabriella stopped spinning and smiled shyly at Sharpay. "You really think so?"

Sharpay nodded. "Definitely. It's gorgeous. And you can pair it with some cute black pumps and that necklace I gave you for your birthday 2 months ago."

Gabriella squealed. "Perfect! I'm so excited for tonight because it's our six year anniversary. Well, not counting our small one-month break we had last year." Gabby shook her head, as if trying to erase the memory. That had not been a happy time for her.

"Six years, Gabs?" Sharpay said, "Wow, that's sure something. I've only been dating Jordan for a year. I can't believe you stayed with Troy all through college, and part of high school."

"I know," Gabriella sighed dreamily, "I love him so much. And I really think tonight is the night. I mean, he's been exhibiting all the warning signs of it ... nervous around me, spending more time with Chad, shopping for a ring, I hope ... and he keeps talking about the future. It's perfect timing. I mean, we're almost out of college ..." Gabriella trailed off, glancing at Sharpay for her opinion.

"Oh yeah, he's going to propose. Where's he taking you to?"

Gabriella visibly brightened. "The Blue Moon. We went there way back during freshman year, when we both first came to California for college. I told him it was my new favorite restaurant. We haven't been there since, just because it's so expensive, so this has to mean something good, right?"

Sharpay grinned. "Of course." She was so happy for her friend.

"So," Gabriella said as she stepped back into the dressing room, "When does your flight leave tomorrow? I forgot again," she giggled.

"7 A.M," Sharpay answered, sighing, "I wish I could stay longer, though." For the past week, Sharpay had been staying with Gabby in her dorm. Her roommate was visiting her ill mother, so there had been a free bed.

"Me too," Gabby answered, stepping back out, holding the dress, and now wearing jeans and a cami. "This week just went by so fast."

"It sure did," Sharpay said. The two girls made their way to the front of the store where Gabriella bought the dress and Sharpay bought a bottle of nail polish that she said was just too good to pass up.

They left the store and climbed into Gabby's Volkswagen, dubbed 'the bug' by Troy. Gabriella started the car, and they drove back to Stanford.

--

"I'm rea-dy!" Gabby sing-songed, walking out of the bathroom. Sharpay squealed upon seeing her. She was wearing the dress she had bought earlier, along with peep-toe black pumps, and the necklace from Sharpay. Her hair was half up and fell in loose curls around her shoulders. Her make-up was at a minimum.

"Gorgeous!" Sharpay exclaimed, "Absolutely gorgeous!"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Gabby jumped up from the bed and ran to get it.

"Hey," she said shyly, peeking her head around the door. "You want to come in for a minute?"

Troy smiled at his girlfriend. "Sure," he answered. Gabriella stepped back and opened the door all the way, letting Troy walk in.

"Wow," he said, looking at Gabby, "You look amazing, Gabs."

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks Troy. This is so cliché, but you don't look half bad yourself." She raised an eyebrow suggestively, and he grinned back at her.

"Why thank you, Miss Montez," he said, taking a step closer to Gabriella so that they were almost touching. Gabby was just about to lean up and kiss him when Sharpay coughed very loudly from her spot on the bed. They jumped apart at the sudden noise.

"Sorry Sharpay!" Gabby said, "I'll just grab my purse and then we'll be on our way." She leaned down and grabbed the small black clutch.

"Have fun lovebirds!" Sharpay called, grinning from ear to ear as they hurried out of the dorm room.

"We will!" Gabby called back, smiling to herself, as they walked down the stairs to the parking lot.

"Ladies first," Troy said, holding open the car door for her. She giggled and climbed in, fastening her seat belt. Soon, they were off.

The ride was only about twenty minutes. They talked aimlessly about how their days had gone until they reached the restaurant. Before she could even unbuckle her seat belt, Troy had jumped out of the car and ran over to the other side to open her door for her.

"My, my," Gabriella mused, "Aren't we being a gentleman tonight?" Troy only smirked in response as he led the way towards the restaurant. "You made a reservation, right?" she checked.

"Of course," he answered, swinging open the door, "Anything for you," he grinned cheekily, but it soon turned into a genuine smile, "And you do look absolutely wonderful tonight," he added.

"Thank you," Gabby blushed.

"Good evening sir," the hostess began when they reached the front, "Do you have a reservation tonight?"

"Yes," Troy answered, "Bolton, party of two."

The hostess smiled. "That's right, you're on the balcony." Gabriella tried not to leap for joy – something was definitely happening tonight.

They found their seats and Gabby quickly pulled out the menu and began scanning it. She giggled when Troy's foot brushed hers.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, a few minutes later.

"Er, yes," Troy answered, "I would like the steak, medium rare. And to drink, some red wine, please." The waiter nodded and wrote down a few things.

"And for you ma'am?" The waiter asked, smiling politely at Gabriella.

She smiled back. "I'll just have the ceasar salad and some red wine as well," she said. The waiter took their menus and walked off, leaving the couple alone.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Gabby," Troy said for the third time that night.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Troy, you keep saying that, are you feeling okay?" Troy nervously wiped his hands on his dress pants and didn't answer, "Troy?"

"Well," he said, "It's now or never." Slowly, he got up off his chair, and walked over next to Gabriella. This was it. He got down on one knee, and watched a smile break out across her face.

"Gabriella Montez," he began, "I love you so much, more than you could ever imagine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he took a deep breath, "Gabs, will you marry me?"

Gabriella stared at him, before breaking out into an even wider grin. "Yes!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. Troy stood up and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her sweet, vanilla scent. Behind them, applause broke it.

"I love you Troy," she said, brushing away a lock of his hair with her hand.

"Not as much as I love you," he whispered in her ear. They both pulled out of the hug and let their lips meet for a sweet kiss. Short, but sweet. It was perfect. Absolutely, beautifully perfect.

--

"Good night, Troy," Gabby said, leaning up to kiss him one last time.

"Good night," Troy answered, "You'll stop by Berkley then, tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Of course, 7 A.M sharp, if you're up by then," she teased him.

"Only for you, Gabs, do I get up that early," he answered, grinning from ear to ear, "Does Sharpay leave tomorrow?"

"Yea, I have to drop her off at the airport at 6, then drive over to Berkley," she sighed, "I wish she could stay. She was only here for like a week. Even Chad is here for, how long again?"

"Another week-and-a-half," Troy said, "But he already graduated. Last week."

"True," Gabby said. "Well, you have a half-hour drive so, I'll see you tomorrow?" The horn outside honked and Gabby giggled. "Don't keep Chad waiting," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before disappearing into her dorm room.

Troy smiled, shuffled his feet, and walked back down to the parking lot where Chad was waiting.

"So," Chad said once he got in, "How did it go? As if your mile-long grin isn't enough of an answer," he added.

"She accepted," Troy said, the words rolling off his tongue easily. Then it hit him full force. "She accepted!" He said, louder, getting excited, as Chad sped off down the road.

"Hell, yea!" Chad exclaimed, "You know what this means? Celebration time! I saw this club near Berkley when we were on our way here, let's go in there for a minute."

Troy smiled uneasily. "I don't know Chad ..." he said, trailing off.

"Oh, c'mon! You know I just broke up with Taylor. Why'd you think I came here? To see my best friend get lucky in his love life, or to meet some California chicks?" He asked.

Troy stared at him. "Fine, but you're paying for that comment."

Chad grinned cheekily. "I was just joking," he said.

Troy grinned back. "I know man, and you know what, let's go. Let's have fun. Let's celebrate!"

"That's the spirit!"

Before either of them knew it, they had pulled up at the club. Both of them showed their ID's and walked inside. After dancing for a bit, they headed over to the bar.

"Umm," Troy said, scanning the menu; he didn't go to these kinds of places too often, "I'll have this, I guess," he said pointing at something random.

"Vodka?" Chad asked skeptically.

"Sure, why not? We're celebrating right?"

Chad grinned. "Two vodkas," he said to the bartender. As soon as Troy got his, he took a small sip. At first, it burned his tongue, and he pulled back from it.

"Chug it! Chug it!" Chad started chanting, as he already chugged his own. Soon, a good number of people had joined in and were all crowded around Chad and Troy, chanting the same thing.

"Chug it! Chug it! Chug it!" Troy grinned, leaned back, and downed the drink in one gulp. The crowd cheered, and the bartender passed him another one. He chugged it again, and the crowd cheered even more before dispersing.

"Hey," a petite blonde said, walking up next to Troy, "You like vodka, then?" she asked.

He grinned. "Sure do," he said, somewhat drunkenly, already on his third glass.

"You want to dance?" she asked seductively, pulling on his hand.

"Would I ever," he said, letting her lead him onto the dance floor.

"So," she began, pushing herself up right next to him, "What's your name? Where are you from?"

"I'm Troy," he grinned, "Senior at Berkley."

"No way," the girl smiled, "I'm Allison, I'm a junior there." All of a sudden, she leaned up and kissed him. It was hurried, sloppy, and not the best kiss he had ever received, but Troy didn't notice because he was getting really drunk really fast. "Wanna head back to your dorm?" she whispered, "We'll take my car," she added.

And so he left, tossing his keys to Chad, who was so drunk he barely noticed that Troy was leaving with a girl that wasn't Gabriella. Life could sure suck sometimes.

--

**A/N: Uh-oh, naughty, naughty Troy. What will happen? If you review you can find out. So, I hope you all liked it, and let me now what you think. Reviews=happiness=faster, bigger updates.**

**Always, ashleybee**

**P.S. Is the name of the college Troy goes to Berkley or Berkely?**

**P.P.S. I don't know much about alcohol (okay, I don't know anything about it) so if he drank too little or too much to get drunk, well, just ignore that I guess. I don't really know how much vodka you have to drink to get drunk, so I just guessed.**

**P.P.P.S. You get virtual ice cream if you click the blue button (or is it purple?) and review!  
**


End file.
